European patent application No. 137,426 (Bayer AG) discloses compositions containing 2-thiazolylthio-alkanoic acid derivatives which have thromboxane antagonizing and platelet aggregation inhibiting activity and may be used in treating migraine headaches.
European patent application No. 201,349 (ICI) discloses hydroxyphenyldioxanyl-alkenyl-tetrazole compounds which are useful as thromboxane A.sub.2 antagonists in the treatment of ischemic heart disease and cerebrovascular disorders such as migraine headaches.
European patent application No. 201,350 (ICI) discloses hydroxyphenyloxa-thienyl-alkenoic acid derivatives useful as thromboxane-A.sub.2 antagonists in treating heart diseases and cerebrovascular disorders such as migraine headaches.
European patent application No. 223,518 (ICI) discloses N-o-hydroxyphenyl-dioxan-cis-yl-hexenoylsulfonamide derivatives useful as antagonists of thromboxane A.sub.2 for treating ischemic heart disease and cerebrovascular disease such as migraine headaches.